1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a resistive memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A resistive memory device, particularly, a ReRAM device, is a next generation memory device which can provide different resistances indicative of high and low logic states. The ReRAM device has been receiving attention because of its low cost per bit to manufacture, and more particularly, because of its usability as a non-volatile random access memory device. However, resistive memory devices, such a the ReRAM, include diodes. Therefore, leakage current which may lower the desired operating speed and lead to excessive power consumption is a concern in resistive memory devices.